Welcome To My Black Parade
by The Tiff
Summary: A Cold Case set to the My Chemical Romance album The Black Parade
1. The Sharpest Lives

I walked into the restaurant, my life has really went downhill since high school, the one man I ever loved I lost to a tall brunette Barbie doll looking girl. Well compared to me she's tall, I'm just barely tall enough to NOT be considered a midget, mt boyfriend is super jealous of this guy, but always goes on about how pretty little miss Barbie is. People call me out for my promiscuity as if I am not there, but I promised my aunt I'd take her out for her birthday, this could be her last one. I see at one table that lovely boy I love and his Barbie, she doesn't even look real, my ex best friend is the waitress of the restaurant that asks "How many in your party?",

"Ugh, just 3" I say disgusted, she sits me and my aunt and boyfriend at a table by the Barbie and my love. I say hi to him but he doesn't even see me. Barbie was nice enough though "Hi Jasper" she says to me in her disgusting bell like voice, I want to find a reason to hat her but I can't _she's ugly_ I think but look at her _she's dumb_ I think, she isn't that either "Hi, Thorne" I scoff. Thorne kisses Angel, the man I always wanted and I die a little inside "Hey whattsamatter? I'm here" my boyfriend Shem says "Oh, I forgot you love Angel" Aunt Irene stands up and says "God Shem can't we have ONE decent dinner where you don't cause drama?!" Before I know it the retaurant is in chaos, Angel screaming about how I am disgusting and he'd never love me, Shem and Angel get into a fistfight and Barbie, I mean Thorne breaks them up. I can't take it and I run out of the restaurant. I smoke a cigarette I bummed from a couple of smokers on the patio and try to calm down, Shem follows me to the alley behind the restaurant and takes my cigarette and burns me with it several times before stabbing me with his knife and beating me and calling me the nicknames that the people of the street love to refer to me as


	2. Dead

Lilly was in a hurry to get home after a busy day at work. She just wanted to take a bath and relax. She saw the hangout from 4 years ago and realized how hungry she really was. She stopped in for a sandwich to go. As her sandwich was being prepared she noticed a foul odor emitting from the closet "Hey you aren't supposed to go in there" the burly balding chef bellowed as she ran for the broom closet, she flashed her badge at the chef and he nodded. As she opened the closet, she about gagged, but after doing this for years her stomach was relatively strong. The girl was probably in her twenties, EXTREMELY decomposed, about 4 and a half feet wearing a tight dress and stockings.

The body was identified as Jasper Patriote, well known for her loose ways, she went missing about 4 years ago.


	3. I Don't Love You

Well I never thought Jasper's stalking would land me in a police station, with me on the offensive end to be exact. But here I am

"Mr. Suave?" the officer asks

"Yes"

"I understand from Jasper's cousin that you were her boyfriend?"

"Woah, dude no way. We went on a few dates in high school, but she wasn't for me" lie lie lie, and to protect her

"Well how would you describe your relationship with her?"

_Friday, June 14, 2013_

_"And the court rules Jasper Patriote is to stay at least 50 feet away from Angel Suave and Coraline Doll at all times, and not contact them in anyway whatsoever" As Coral and I embraced I saw Jasper make her way towards us, I pull my Coral behind my back because last time she nearly killed her. _

_ "Angel, I'm sorry that it had to come to this but I have loved you forever and you didn't me!"_

_ "Jasper, there is a difference between love and manipulation, love is how I feel for Coral, manipulation is what you feel for me."_

_ As Coraline and I walk out of the courtroom hand in hand a face of retaliation forms over Jasper. Walking to the car piggy back with my girl feels so natural so good and now Jasper can't hurt us, well for now._


	4. House Of Wolves

Lilly stood before the hugely pregnant yet still tiny ex rolly derby girl. _How did she not get killed out there?_ Lilly thought as she cocked her head and studied the woman, then shook her head and got to business

"You're Thorn-I mean Coraline?"

The small brown haired woman chuckled "I haven't heard that name in 5 years, but yes that's me"

"Now Coraline, can you tell me about the fight you and Jasper got into where she gave you that scar" Lilly pointed to the scar that was conspicuous under Coraline's knee length skirt that ran to the middle of her calf

"Easy"

_ It was the Sunday after my brother's high school graduation, we were all at church, well the next weekend I was getting married so... she really wasn't a problem, Angel was in the bathroom and I was going to his car to meet my family at the chinese buffet like we planned on Friday night. I saw a woman at Angel's tires, I mean I may be small, but Jasper was barely over three feet so it was an easy win, and I was in the roller derby back then. I jumped on the midget's back and wrestled her to the ground. As I pinned her to the ground she ran the broken coke bottle she was going to slash Angel's tires with and cut my leg. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked as I sat on her chest._

_"You have no right with Angel, you need to leave him alone he and I aren't finished yet"she rasped_

_I had to have a laugh at this "What is there to finish?" _

_"He and I have a love that nobody understands" the midget rasped out sounding rather like a frog._

_I saw the resident cop Cody Recs walking by at that time with his wife Sandy, son Danny, and three daughters Molly, Leeanne and Mary, and mother in law and fellow cop Scarlet, to their minivan "CODY, SANDY, SCARLET, HELP!" I yelled._

_The family put the children in the car and buckled them in and ran over to help me, Cody and Scarlet read Jasper the Miranda Rights and called for a police car to take Jasper to jail. As Sandy was helping me with my leg, Angel ran out of the churchhouse to see what all the commotion was about, he untied his tie and tied it around the wound that Sandy had just cleaned and lamented about not having a bandage big enough to cover. Angel lifted me like a baby, and carried me to the car knowing immediately that Jasper had something to do with it._


	5. Mama

Mrs. Patriote sat dressed in a dress that would be considered inappropriate for a woman half her age. Her hair dyed a skunky hairstyle, Lilly approached the woman

"Isabelle Patriote?"

"Is this about my precious Jasper? Is she alive?"

Lilly shook her head "No I'm sorry Mrs. Patriote Jasper died 4 years ago."

"Oh, well she never was the same since her dad died when she was 12"

"Can you tell me about how things were after your husband died?"

_The death of Leon has been tough on my daughter, she had to repeat the 5th grade, and my constant dating of different men has been tough on her. I walk into her room where I see her cutting, I wrestle the knife from her "Mama, I just want to die" Jasper tells me._

_That was the final straw, I call the local church to sign her up for the afterschool support group for suicidal teens and tweens. She resented me all weekend, didn't eat, well she hardly eats, she is at a dangerous weight but Monday after school I dropped her off at the church, I go to the groccery store and head back there at 5:30 on the dot, Jasper came out of the church and was crying_

_"Jasper, sweetie, what's the matter?"_

_"He molested me"  
"Who?"_

_"Father Don"_


	6. Welcome To The Black Parade

The father looked at Lilly with a true "I didn't do it" face,but the point was moot. Lilly hated child molesters, so any compassion she had she wouldn't use on him.

"You're the dirty dirtbag that molested Jasper aren't you?"

"I would never molest anyone,but I do remember Jasper, she got me locked up for 10 years,"

"Tell me about the molesting"

_It was May 6, 2002. I ran a support group at the church for suicidal teens and tweens. Then I saw her, Jasper, trouble came in a compact size, I started the group as usual. Jasper flirted with the boys who wouldn't pay attention to her. The schedule for these support groups always the same, communication exercises, an arts and crafts project, small meal, exercise in the gym, then finishing up with one on one individual counseling, I was to be paired with her, and that's when it happened she rubbed my arm up and down_

_"oooooh, big muscles, you work out?" _

_"Sometimes"I smiled embarrassed_

_She started throwing herself at me and sat on my lap. Then she kissed me._

_The deacon caught us and called the police._


End file.
